Nordic Five Fun
by SkittleBarf
Summary: SuFin, Pineapples, missing fridge, drunk Finland, prank wars, and odd magic. But seriously, what the heck Norway? Control your magic.
1. Requited Love

Chapter 1: Requited Love

* * *

The Nordics had hosted the Christmas party that year and the last guests were just leaving. Finland was waving them off and Sweden was holding the door. Just as the last car pulled away Finland sighed happily. "That was so much fun! I wish we could host the World Christmas party every year," he said to Sweden. Sweden was about to close the door when Denmark came running into the foyer with Sealand on his shoulders. "Stop right there!" Denmark yelled pointing at Sweden and Finland who were both in the doorway. Finland and Sweden froze in surprise as Denmark ran over to the doorframe and let Sealand tape something to the top of it. Denmark nudged Sweden with his elbow, lowered his voice and said,"you're welcome."

Sealand gave Denmark a thumbs up when he had taped the plant to the doorframe, and Denmark ran behind the stairs into the kitchen. Sweden and Finland both looked up to see that a graft of mistletoe had been taped to the middle of the doorframe. Sweden blushed heavily. Finland wondered aloud,"Why would they tape a graft of mistletoe to the ceiling? It's only done that way when-". It clicked. Finland looked at Sweden who was avoiding all eye contact. Finland laughed a little. "You're blushing so much!" Finland teased.

"Yea. I'm-sorta embarrassed," Sweden said. Finland giggled at this. Then they made eye contact and they kissed. They ended up lacing their fingers together and holding each other like they were clinging onto life. They slowly pulled away and looked at each other. There was brief silence before Finland laughed at how much Sweden was blushing. They were still holding hands as Finland went into a fit of giggles and Sweden laughed a little bit too. Then they heard clicking from outside. They looked out of the door and on the front steps was Iceland taking a few pictures. Sweden just blushed more and Finland laughed a little more. They they heard Denmark say "yeah!" and they looked toward the stairs where Denmark and Sealand high fived and Norway gave them a thumbs up a smirk before walking back in the kitchen.

Finland snorted and grinned at realizing that this had been planned. Sweden gave a small smile as this clicked. Then they turned to each other again and hugged. They had loved each other for a while, but both were too afraid to say anything. Secretly, they were both overjoyed that this had happened.

* * *

 **Holy crap, OTP! I seriously love this ship more than anything, and I would be** ** _so_** **happy if it became canon. Butt! This is just the tip of the fjord. The following chapters will be filled with hilarity and hopefully amusement for you. Don't be afraid to shoot me a review or pm me! :)**


	2. Pineapples

Chapter 2: Pineapples

* * *

Denmark woke up and went downstairs to get some food. To his surprise it didn't seem as if anyone else was awake. He shrugged at this and opened the fridge. But as soon as he looked in it he shrieked and jumped back from the fridge.

Sealand had already been walking down the stairs groggily when he heard Denmark scream like a five year old. He walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and asked with a yawn,"What's wrong?"

"There's something weird in the fridge," Denmark whispered loudly. Sealand was confused and intrigued at the idea of something strange being in the fridge. He opened the fridge expecting something crazy, but he was instead greeted by a pineapple.

Sealand turned back to Denmark and said,"The Pineapple?" Denmark nodded. Sealand took the pineapple out of the fridge. It was just a normal fruit. Then Sealand got an idea. He aligned the pineapple with Denmark's head and laughed and commented,"It looks like your hair!"

Denmark replied with,"That's the weird part!" Sealand giggled. Then he noticed something.

"That's odd. There's something on the back," Sealand said. It was a piece of paper. He took it off of the fruit, handing the pineapple to Denmark, and read it. "'Prank Wars have been started. Prepare yourself.'" Sealand finished. He looked over at Denmark who had put the pineapple on the counter and was looking at it skeptically. "I guess that was the first prank," Sealand concluded.

The note had been typed, so it wasn't possible to find out who had written it. Denmark had his suspicions. And so Denmark prepared his first prank.

* * *

 **This chapter was sort of short, but I hope you found it funny! I'm gonna try to make the next few chapters at least a little longer. Things are about to get good. Hope you like this story so far! Don't be afraid to shoot me a review or pm me! :)**


	3. Missing Fridge

Chapter 3: Missing Fidge

* * *

Norway woke up and went downstairs. He thought he was the only one awake, but was very surprised when he reached the kitchen. Sealand was simply sitting at the table and eating some food, but the fridge was gone! In place of the fridge was a single pineapple with a note on it. "Woah. What happened?" Norway asked himself.

Sealand answered by saying,"Denmark did something with fridge. I don't know what exactly, but he took it somewhere else. He said something about Iceland, too. And there's a note on the pineapple."

At this point Norway was very confused. He went over to the fruit and took the note off of it and read it aloud. "'Prank Wars have started. Prepare yourself.' Is that what this is?" Norway asked,"Wait. Where did he put the fridge?" Norway asked Sealand.

Sealand said,"He told me not to tell anyone, but he mentioned something about Iceland. I forgot what though." Sealand simply went back to eating his breakfast after that last comment.

Norway turned and left the kitchen. On his way upstairs he passed Finland who was going downstairs. Finland stopped Norway to ask,"Is something wrong you look pretty stressed out or something." Norway told him that the fridge was missing and Finland gave him a confused and surprised expression. With that Norway kept walking to Iceland's room. He knocked on the door. But when no answer protruded he opened the door and entered.

To his shock he found the fridge in the corner of the room. He went over to the fridge and slowly opened it. In it he found Iceland and his puffin. Iceland looked up from his computer to see who had opened the door. "Oh. Hey Nor," he said going back to what he had been doing on his computer.

"Um, are you gonna tell me what happened? Cause I'm confused," Norway said.

Iceland shrugged and said,"I sorta woke up in here a little while ago, so I sorta just got my computer and just sat in here."

Norway sighed and said,"Well, we're gonna need the fridge back in the kitchen now."

"Fine by me," Iceland said getting out of the fridge with his puffin.

Norway closed the fridge door and began thinking of a way to put the fridge back in the kitchen when he was interrupted by a thought. "Hey, do you know who put you in the fridge?" Norway asked.

Iceland shrugged again and said,"Probably Denmark."

* * *

Denmark was later scolded and had to put the fridge back in kitchen.

But it was worth it.

* * *

 **Cool! (Heh, pun.) I hope you guys liked this chapter. It was a pretty funny one to write. Also, thank you so much for all of the support you guys are giving me! I really appreciate it. :) Don't be afraid to shoot me a review or pm me!**


	4. Nerf War!

Chapter4: Nerf War!

* * *

(Not sponsored.)

* * *

The next day was mostly normal until Finland and Sealand finished lunch early. What could they be planning?

After lunch was cleaned up everyone went their separate ways, but on the way upstairs they noticed a pile of loaded nerf guns and eye protection in the middle of the foyer. Not to mention the cardboard boxes with holes cut into them that were in the game room on the left of the foyer, the living room across from the kitchen, and the meeting room on the right of the foyer. As the four Nordics walked over to the nerf guns to question them they heard someone yell 'fire!' from the staircase. Immediately afterward they were showered with soft foam bullets. Each of them grabbed a nerf gun and some plastic orange glasses.

Denmark went for the game room. Sweden to the meeting room. And Norway had dragged Iceland along to the living room. They then realized that Finland and Sealand were upstairs and had planned this.

There was a lot of laughter and fun competition that ensued. Everyone participated happily until they ran out of the foam bullets. There was a pile of them where the nerf guns had been, but you would risk being shot by anyone who had bullets left.

The "war" eventually ended with everyone equipped with a smiling face. Sealand and Finland had officially voted themselves best pranksters ever, but some would disagree.

* * *

 **I had to put a chapter in here with Finland and guns, but I didn't want any blood or gore. So, here you go! I'm always open to suggestions, so don't be afraid to shoot me a review or pm me! (Okay, yeah that's getting old. Lol.) :)**


	5. IKEA

Chapter 5: IKEA

* * *

The next day Sweden woke up early to make breakfast for everyone, but was unpleasantly surprised to find all of the chairs for the kitchen table to be incorrectly assembled. Sweden ground his teeth together knowing that someone was going to eventually do this to the furniture he bought from Ikea.

Sweden reassembled the chairs correctly then went on to making breakfast. After a few minutes of silence Sweden heard a noise. He looked over at the table, but nothing seemed out of place. Sweden went back to cooking. Then he realized something when he opened a cabinet. There had been a chair missing when he'd looked at the table.

Clenching his fists and gripping the cabinet door tightly Sweden slowly turned back toward the table. As suspected one chair had been incorrectly assembled again and another chair was gone. Sweden closed the cabinet and went over and fixed the chair. He nodded and went back to cooking. Every minute or so he would glance at the table, but the chair stayed absent.

About five minutes passed until Finland came downstairs. He stopped for a second confused as to why Iceland and Denmark were disassembling a chair behind the small chunk of wall that separated the kitchen from the living room. But he just went with it when Iceland and Denmark signaled for him to be quite. Finland gave them a smile and a small nod before walking into the kitchen and greeting Sweden.

"Morning," Finland yawned and sat down in a chair. Sweden replied with the same word. Finland carried on the conversation by asking what was for breakfast. Sweden answered his question curtly. Finland nodded in response. He couldn't think of much else to say, but he didn't have to before a very odd chair was slid into the room and a different chair was taken out.

Finland laughed and covered his mouth quickly at seeing the weird looking chair. Sweden heard this exclamation. Wanting to know what was so funny he looked over. To his shock and slight horror he saw that another chair had been tampered with. He walked over and fixed the chair. Finland giggled at this.

A few minutes later Sealand came downstairs and saw Denmark and Iceland. Snickering quietly he walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He wasn't sitting at the table long before the next chair was put back into place. Finland and Sealand snickered a little bit, but Sweden didn't notice this time.

Norway eventually came down and sat in one of the two chairs left that hadn't been messed with. Sweden finished making breakfast, but when he turned around to put it on the table he jumped a little in surprise. The table was now on its side with two legs facing different sides than the other pair. Sweden stared in shock at this. All of the chairs, except the three that people were sitting in, were messed up.

Finland and Sealand burst out laughing and Norway chuckled lightly and pointed at the half wall that was separating the living room from the kitchen. Sweden looked behind it to find Denmark and Iceland laughing their butts off. Sweden laughed slightly at the situation and said,"You guys are fixing the furniture."

* * *

 **I had to do it. This story would not be complete without incorrectly assembled Ikea furniture. (Never thought I'd say that.) Nonetheless, hope you guys like this story so far!**


	6. Your Majesty

Chapter 6: Your Majesty

* * *

Denmark was half asleep, but he was too lazy to open his eyes all the way. He heard two voices one of them was putting something on top of him and the other was putting something on his face. It tickled him so out of reaction he scrunched his nose. The response was a small gasp and silence before the two people went back to what they were doing. Denmark put this off as some stupid dream.

Half an hour later everyone was in the kitchen. Then they heard pounding footsteps and Denmark burst into the kitchen and asked pointing to his face,"Who did this?" On his face he had purple eyeshadow, too much blush, and bright pink lipgloss that was smudged up his cheek. On his forehead was a glittery sticker that said 'Disney Princess!' Denmark also had cheep sparkles in his hair.

A chorus of laughter followed as everyone looked at him. Norway and Sweden slowly raised their hands. Denmark replied with,"I am a Disney _queen_. Get it right, peasants." To this everyone just laughed more as Denmark stalked back to his bathroom to wash the makeup off.

Iceland peered into Denmark's room after breakfast to find that he had Disney princess posters on his walls, and a blue blanket on his bed that had characters from the Disney movie Frozen on it.

* * *

That night everyone found their mattresses covered in legos when they laid down to go to sleep.

* * *

 **Ha! That chapter was funny. I'm** ** _really sorry_** **I haven't updated in a while and that this chapter was pretty short. The holidays had me going crazy. Plus yesterday I had to go to the doctor for him to look at my nose (because I broke it last year). And he said that the bone in the middle is slightly leaning right. But it's nothing too serious at the moment, so he gave me some nose spray and told me to come back in the Spring. So my nose is not dead and I will give you more chapters soon. ;)**


	7. Drunk Finland

Chapter 7: Drunk Finland

* * *

It was a little bit late into the night and Sweden had picked Norway and Iceland up after their bus had broken down. But upon returning home they heard Finland rambling about random things in the kitchen. All the while Denmark was laughing and would make side comments.

At hearing this Sweden stopped making Iceland and Norway give him a confused look. After listening to the conversation for a moment Sweden muttered,"Oh god, not again," which made Iceland and Norway worried.

They walked into the kitchen and found Denmark and Finland sitting at the table. Denmark was drinking beer and Finland was drinking shots of vodka. Sweden went over to them and took away all of the alcohol and put it in the fridge. "Aww, c'mon why'd ya do that?" Finland whined.

Sweden turned back to Denmark and asked,"How much has he had to drink?"

"Enough to get him drunk," Denmark said with a grin.

"Why would you do that?" Sweden exclaimed. Denmark laughed at this.

Iceland pipped up and asked,"Why is it bad if he gets drunk? Does he get crazy or something?"

"Yes," Sweden said turning to look at him then turning back to Finland and asking,"Where's Sealand?"

Finland answered by pointing at the stairs and saying,"In the room of ,*hic* excuse me, bed."

"You mean his bedroom?" Denmark asked.

"Yeah. That."

Sweden then turned back to Norway and Iceland and said,"I need one of you to make sure that he's actually in bed and not on top of his dresser." Norway nodded and went upstairs.

There was a moment of silence before Denmark asked,"Hey, Finland, do you want the booze?"

"No. I want homicide," Finland replied.

Denmark laughed at this and Iceland muttered,"Holy crap."

Finland heard his comment and looked over at Iceland and gasped and exclaimed,"It's the Icecube! You sound like the thing that killed the Titanic." He giggled at this.

"Um. Thanks?" Iceland replied.

Finland then looked at his surroundings. Once he looked at Denmark he looked surprised and said,"You look _weird,"_ and before Denmark could reply Finland pointed at him and yelled,"Bow to me, pineapple peasant!"

Denmark looked over at Sweden and smirked. "I would suggest that you do it," Sweden said warily.

Denmark looked back at Finland with a cheeky grin and replied with a simple,"No."

To this Finland's face made the best angry expression it could while drunk and Finland continued to push Denmark off of his chair, grab his own chair, and put it on top of Denmark's chair and stand on his chair. "Check yourself before you wreck yourself, son!" Finland yelled, then he plopped down in the chair. Norway had come downstairs by this time and he made the mistake of laughing at this scene. Finland whipped around and looked at Norway. "It's the Norgeway! The norgiest way!" Finland shouted.

Norway gave another small laugh then he looked at Sweden and said,"Sealand's asleep in your bedroom, but he's not on any dressers or anything."

"Good. Thanks," Sweden said.

Then Finland pointed to Sweden and yelled,"Take me to the dead room!"

"You mean the living room?" Denmark asked sitting up.

"Yeah. That."

Sweden went over to Finland, picked him up, and put him on the couch. Finland wrapped his arms around Sweden's neck and the whole few seconds there Finland yelled 'wheee!' as if he was on an amusement park ride.

Once on the couch Finland sat in the middle and crossed his legs together and looked sort of proud of himself.

There was a small moment of silence before Iceland asked Sweden,"Has Finland gotten drunk before?"

"Yeah, a few ti-"

"All the time!" Finland interrupted then he burst into a fit of giggles at seeing that he had tricked them.

"A _few_ times," Sweden corrected. Finland crossed his arms and made a pouty face at this. "Each time he's either been way too excited about everything or just super talkative for no reason. It's actually pretty funny until you get duct taped to the wall," Sweden concluded.

The other Nordics gave a laugh at this, then their attention was turned toward Finland when Hanatamago walked over with a party hat in her mouth from the Christmas party. Finland gasped the word gasp really loud at this and picked the dog up and took the hat from her and looked at it then back at Hanatamago then back at the hat. This process went on for almost a minute before Finland put the hat on top of Hanatamago and exclaimed,"Hana the happy unicorn!" The other Nordics laughed.

The rest of the night they asked Finland random questions and he would answer with the most random comments. Until, finally, Finland started to yawn and ordered Sweden to take him upstairs. Which he did. And all the way upstairs Finland talked to Sweden in a slur of Swedish, Finnish, and English words until he fell asleep in his arms halfway down the hallway to his room.

Sweden smiled his ghost of a smile at this and gently placed Finland under his covers. Sweden gave him a small kiss on the forehead, but right afterward Finland grabbed his hair. Sweden somehow eventually untangled his hair from Finland's grasp and was about to leave when Finland grabbed Sweden's wrist.

Sweden looked down at his wrist then back at Finland and smiled. He was fast asleep. So, Sweden sat on the floor next to Finland's bed and eventually fell asleep holding his hand.

 _~The Next Morning~_

Sweden woke up the next morning from the sunlight coming in from the window. He stood up and looked over at the bed. Instead of Finland there was a big lump of all of the covers balled up at the head of the bed. Sweden smirked at this and poked at the covers. Like he expected it jolted and a small voice said,"Ugh. Tell the light to shut its mouth."

Sweden gave his little laugh. To most it would sound like a shaky breath, but to the Nordics it was Sweden's ghost of a laugh. "You should wake up. The sooner you wake up, the sooner you can get rid of your hangover."

Finland replied by sticking his head out of his nest of covers and saying,"Ugh, nooooo."

Sweden went over and closed the blinds. "Is that better?" He asked. Finland nodded.

Sweden gave a small laugh and went over and lied down next to him. Finland looked at him and asked with a playful smile,"Did anyone get duct taped to a wall?"

"Sadly, no," Sweden replied. Finland gave a small heh then he scooted closer to Sweden and put his head on his collarbone. Sweden put his arm around Finland and hugged him and nestled his face in Finland's hair. It was early morning anyway, so they fell back asleep.

* * *

 **Awww, I'm a sucker for these kinds of things aren't I? I hope you like this story so far, it's only gonna get better. Oh! Also. If you have any suggestions for a chapter idea** ** _please_** **let me know! I love to hear your ideas and suggestions! Thank you so much for all of your support!**


	8. Girl Problems

Chapter 8: Girl Problems

* * *

 **Warning: If you don't know what a lady goes through once every month please do not ask me. There will be mentions of what happens *ahem* down there.**

* * *

After another half hour of sleeping Sweden slowly woke up. But instead of seeing Finland curled up in a nest of covers next to him he saw a young lady who had a slight resemblance to him.

Startled, Sweden yelped and fell off the bed which resulted in the other occupant to wake up. Confused at the abrupt action, Finland peeked over the edge of the bed, but gave the same reaction Sweden had when Finland saw a young woman, who looked somewhat like Sweden, sprawled on the floor.

There was a moment of silence before both of them slowly peered over the bed.

Sweden broke the silence by asking,"Who are you?" He stopped and an expression of shock crossed his face. "Why do I sound like a girl?"

"Because you are a girl!" Finland answered. After saying this things went silent.

Not even two minutes later a girl with a resemblance to Norway rushed over to Finland's room and stopped at the doorway. She was caught off guard for a second by the odd starring contest, but overcame it and said,"Okay. I was trying to do a spell where you wouldn't have a hangover, but I may have done something wrong and turned us all int-"

Norway was cut off by a scream followed by running footsteps and a door slamming shut. "What was that?" Finland asked.

Norway went over to the hallway bathroom followed by Finland and Sweden who were both very uncomfortable.

Norway knocked on the door and opened her mouth to say something but a scared, girl Iceland's voice started saying frantically,"Norway what the hell is going on?! Blood is coming out of my lower regions, I'm also missing something down there, and my organs feel like their imploding and someone's stabbing my stomach. And for some reason I feel really weird emotions and I want chocolate and I wanna watch cheesy movies. Is this some kind of disease that girls have? Help me!"

Norway nodded and said,"It's okay, Ice. This is a normal thing that girls go through every month. I'll go to the store an-"

"Every month?!" Iceland interrupted."Holy shit. Girls are freaking metal."

Norway continued with his sentence and said,"Yeah. Well, I'll go to the store really quick to grab some stuff for you. For now stay there and whatever you do, do not think about sad things."

"Okay."

"With that Norway turned to Sweden and Finland and said,"If he starts talking to you guys just carry on a normal conversation and stall for me while I'm gone. Cool?" Finland and Sweden nodded.

Norway went to the store and got lady products, a heating pad, and two chocolate bars. When she got home she did a counter spell against the one she had put on the Nordics. It would take about an hour for it to take effect on them. Upon reaching the bathroom she found Denmark there with everyone else.

Once Denmark saw Norway she turned to her and made a flirty face and said,"Hey there baby. I'm ho-owe!" Norway slapped Denmark across the head. Even as a girl he was annoying as ever.

Norway knocked on the door and said,"I have girl products for you. Can I open the door?"

"I don't know, can you?" Iceland retorted. To which Norway replied by walking into the bathroom and giving Iceland a box of pads. "What the heck do I do with this?" Iceland asked.

"It's basically a diaper that you put in your underwear. Once you're done with that come into the living room so that we can watch movies." Norway concluded by setting the box down on the sink along with a bar of chocolate and then leaving.

Once everyone was in the living room Norway gave Iceland the heating pad and asked her what movie he wanted to watch. "Frozen," Iceland answered. Denmark laughed at this (even though he loves that movie). Iceland replied with,"Shut up or I'll shove this heating pad down your throat!" Denmark was quite after that.

Despite having watched this movie a few times Iceland's reactions were hilarious. When the ship crashed in the beginning Iceland nearly cried. When Hans showed up she yelled,"Don't fall for him! He's an asswipe!" The rest of the movie had even more hilarious comments as well as some horrible singing when it came to Let It Go.

By the time the movie ended the counter spell had taken action and the Nordics were back to normal.

"I feel gross I'm going to bed," Iceland said before hurrying off to get ready for bed. Even though it wasn't even that late.

"Well that was an adventure," Finland sighed.

Denmark added "Tch, yeah no kidding."

"I think that put an end to the pranks," Sweden concluded. Everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **Ohmygosh I don't know about you guys but I found that hilarious. If you got disturbed by this chapter then yea that happens every month for every girl ever. (It's actually much worse than I described.) I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in a few days! New Years was crazy! Speaking of which, HAPPY NEW YEARS GUYS! We made it to 2017! Whoo! Keep on livin' life.**


End file.
